Ga Eul's Fear
by BoFAdmirer
Summary: In four years waiting for Yi Jung to come back from Sweden, what made Ga Eul fear the most?


Ga Eul was walking and chatting happily with her friend when both of them were heading to the university's gate after a school day. They bid each other goodbye at the gate and started to walk toward different ways. Ga Eul was about to fasten her step to the bus stop near by when she spot a man leaning on his orange Lotus. He was wearing his casual but expensive pair of aviators. He was clothed with his normal attire, Armani black suit covered outside of a nice blue shirt with a white tie. He had one hand in his pocket while the other hand was waving at her when he saw her recognize him.

Ga Eul gave him a look of horror before she quickly turned to her way and walk faster hoping that the man would understand that she did not expect his present at the moment.

"Oh, no. No, this is not happening, again. No, not now."

But, it was obvious that what she hope was dismissed in vain. She walked fast but she could sense a faster jogging followed behind her. The man finally reach her and grasp her wrist.

"Ga Eul yang!"

Closed her eyes, Ga Eul knew that she had no other choices but to talk to him

"No, Sunbae. Absolutely, no!"

"Ga Eul yang. What are you talking about? I haven't asked you anything."

"I know you will. SOON. But whatever the question is, the answer is still no."

Yi Jung couldn't help to keep his muse from the reaction of his country bumpkin.

"Come on, Ga Eul. It's not everyday that I can come back from Sweden to visit you. Why it seemed to me that you didn't want to see me here."

"Ah, is it really bad for you not being able to come back here everyday, sunbae? It's not even been two years but this is the fourth time you came back already. Not to mention some other times that you just use Ji Hoo and Woo Bin finding all the ways that they could to bring me to Sweden whenever I had school break."

"I promise, Ga Eul. It will only be a dinner this time."

"NO!"

Ga Eul shouted in more horror tone.

"You said the exact same thing all the times, Sunbae. But we never ended up with just a dinner"

She choked on words a little bit before she could continue but she knew that to end this misery, she had to stay strong.

"You didn't let me leave your sight for the whole time when you stayed. Last time you visited, I almost failed my midterm the next day because you didn't let me study. Please, sunbae, I have four finals next week, let me study. I need to study to make up the grade for the midterm that I almost failed last time."

Yi Jung had been smiling all the time while listening to her. Ga Eul's frightening appearance amuse him so much that he let her say whatever she want to say before he actually spoke.

"I wanted to keep you by my side because I missed you so much. You can't blame a guy for lacking of seeing his girlfriends. You never allowed me to do any fun during my stay. Keeping you in sight was the most I could do. Hence, I asked you bring your books. It was you who couldn't concentrate on your studying."

"I never allowed you to do anything fun? Get your mind out of the pervert thought already, mister. I said no sex before marriage. And how could I concentrate to study for my exam when you had your arms wrap around me and your lips glued to me all the time. I think the only time I can escape from you was when you needed to eat or I needed to use the bathroom."

Remembering all the sweet that Yi Jung gave her whenever they were together, Ga Eul couldn't help but blushed uncontrollably. After all, Yi Jung was the sweetest boyfriend ever. He even bought this luxury one bedroom condo just to spend time alone with her. He filled up the big walk-in closet his and her clothes for them to use when they would spend the weekend here. He always refered to this as their house and never allowed her to address it as his house. He made her a key to the house and told her to come to stay whenever she was in the need of a quiet place. And of course, Ga Eul would never showed here. The space just brought her more memories about her Yi Jung and she claimed it to be those most distracting place ever.

Seeing a little color stain her cheek, Yi Jung had an urge to pull her closer to give her a quick peck on the lips. He would safe the real kiss for later when he had more time. He knew he would win the battle in the end but for now, he need to get his Ga Eul to admit the defeat first.

"I thought you would love me doing. Did I tell you that I loved kissing you?"

"Yes, you did. Every single time you kissed me."

The conversation went on a short silent after that. Yi Jung was the one who broke out first.

"Oh, come one, baby. Why don't we end this already? You know you love seeing me here, don't you?"

Sighed in defeat, she said

"Indeed, I do."

"Then, would you like to do what we love to do again this time?"

Ga Eul knew that she had lost to the battle with him. In fact, she knew that she would lost at the very beginning when she saw his car a while ago. She didn't understand why she bothered to put up a reasoning session with him when she knew too well that her heart was soaring with joy when she saw him waving at her. She even couldn't denied the fact that she anticipated to spend the next few days with her own So Yi Jung. She would be in his arms and she would be kissing him all the time for at least the next 48 hours.

And that was what she feared most. The addicting feeling toward Yi Jung scared her. She was afraid that she might not be able to finish her college if Yi Jung kept coming back. Whenever he left after giving her the most fantastic weekend that he could give, not only did Ga Eul have to deal with her broken heart but also to deal with mountain of school works that she was suppose to do during the weekend. And it wore her down. She wished she could be stronger. However, just an image of Yi Jung could totally sweep all her strength way.

It warmed her a little though when she knew that whatever the pains she had to go through just to see him, so did Yi Jung.

Sighing again. She closed her eyes, slowly let her heart conquer her mind. When it became clear that her heart had won over, she opened her eyes and smiled sweetly at her boyfriend.

"I would love, too. I guess will just have to pray for miracle to happen this time to help me passed that class."

_Good things, she thought to herself, he only stay for the weekend and I have been doing very good in my other classes. Pulling some all nighters next week would help her go through the finals easily._

Yi Jung gave Ga Eul his widest smile. He pull his little angel closer to wrap her securely in his arms.

"God, I have missed you so much."

Then he pressed his lips on her forehead, down to her nose, and ended at her lips.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Ga Eul buried her face in his shoulder after the kisses. She said.

"I have missed you too, sunbae."

"I love you so much, Ga Eul yang. You are the best. Oh, I forgot to tell you, I have a school break this time; so I will be staying for a week."

Ga Eul heart fell rapidly after hearing that. Now, she would have to pray the same pray for all of her classes.

Review to show me that you love this story. Thank you :)


End file.
